Blue Moon
by Nicdragon8
Summary: Remnant the world known for it's use of Dust, Highly advance tech, scary nightmarish monster that roam and endanger the lives of everyone and now the honeymoon spot for the Second Messiah and the Goddess of the Night...wait what?


I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

**Wedding Day**

**(Sea of Souls)**

In a dimension that lives inside the minds of everyone. A world not many can enter but by only those of great power or under special circumstances can they enter.

This place was called the Sea of Souls, a place between the conscious and unconscious.

Like and actual sea the Sea of Souls was vast as there was absolutely no end in sight, a single explorer could get loss in such a place for eternity.

It is here that the essence and identities of everyone whether they are human or not lie here mix along the raging tides of a formless realm.

But that is no longer the case.

Over the years beings of great power have taken to the Sea of Souls and made their own personal realm out of it. Each realm being different from one another, never interacting or even touching each other as long as the deity allows it.

One of these realms was formed not out of mere need to have a realm like some deities, but out of the purpose to have a prison.

A single soul not as powerful as the rest that lie here obtain power unlike any other. Power that far surpasses that of any god in existence.

With this power the single soul used it to imprison a goddess that is as old as time first began. A goddess that all other gods fear for the sheer power that this goddess possess. None could match this goddess power because of this many if not all beings in existence kept their distance from her.

All except one.

The very soul that imprison her was not a god, nor an angel, or even a nightmarish demon for that matter.

No this soul...was human.

Human.

If not one of or by far the most weakest race in creation. Born with weak bodies of flesh and bone, fragile minds, pridefully arrogant for some, naive to most, ideals that leads to one own downfall.

Humanity is by far the most flawed race in the universe with the rare few exceptions. This human is one such exception.

Set upon a journey he never ask for, this human who wasn't even a man yet but was still a boy went on a journey to save the world, a journey where the bonds he forge would become his source of power as well as the power that will help him remember what it is to be human.

At the end of his journey where he confronts the goddess he was gifted with the power of the Universe. A power so great that it was the first of its kind to exist just like the boy was the first of his kind to wield it.

Its power unknown to all even the boy who wielded it but knew that it held immense power that made him a god, a power that would allow him to do anything.

But unfortunately before the full potential of this power could be discovered the boy had sacrifice himself to save the world he loved.

To defeat the goddess it required the boy to use his newfound power, but at the cost of his own life to make the realm that would become the goddess prison.

The Great Seal.

That is what the prison is called. A seal so powerful that not even the goddess herself could escape it. With the boy's sacrifice the goddess was sealed away and the world was saved. Even though the masses of the world will never know of the boy's sacrifice but the ones that do would never forget and will continue to carry on his legacy as long as they live.

As time went by the realm of the Great Seal became more than what it was. Soon buildings began to form around the Great Seal, one after another structures of a modern city formed until the Great Seal was completely surrounded by a city. The city itself was vast and great but it was no ordinary city it was the city of the sacrifice boy his home the place of his birth and his death.

And in this city was the tower that belong to the goddess herself.

Tartarus the tower of demise, a disfigure structure that touch the very skies stood in the middle of the city and where a special would be held today.

In one of the many rooms of the many dungeon floors of Tartarus, someone was being dress for today's special ceremony.

Standing in the middle of the room in front of a mirror on a wooden stand was the one person that all the beings in the Sea of Soul respected and revered with the highest honor.

A boy no older than seventeen with natural dark blue hair that was usually unkempt was now combed neatly revealing both his blue eyes. His build was light but slightly muscular and he was below average height. He was currently wearing simple attire wearing a plain black T-shirt, black pants, and sneakers.

This was Minato Arisato, friend, leader, student, these were just a few of the things the boy was known for but out of all of them only one stood out.

The Second Messiah.

A title that has not been given in centuries; a title no one would've thought they would ever have the right to have nor will they be given it.

But a single boy from the land of the rising sun, a boy who was orphan by battle between Death and a Machine who walk aimlessly through life until he embarks on his journey to scale the Tower of Demise.

This boy who has faced endless trials of the Night Goddess has risen to be the savior of his world.

This is who Minato Arisato is and all the denizens of the Sea of Souls knows this for they have served him faithfully.

Inside the room with him were some of his Personas ranging from the ones he knew personally like Orpheus, Castor, Caesar, Cerberus, Kala-Nemi, Trismegistus, and his most closet Persona Thanatos to the ones that knew more about formal wear which was odd since they wore the same thing every day.

"Are you sure about this Minato?" Trismegistus ask concern filling him. "I mean you don't have to go through with this."

"He has no choice Trismegistus, he's already agreed to wedding it's too late for him to back out now." Caesar told him as he leans against the wall. "To go back on his word now would be cowardly of him and he is no coward."

"I get that but…doesn't this seem force?" Trismegistus ask.

"It's not force if I was given a choice." Minato answered. "I chose to do this."

"But that's the thing why did you agree to this in the first place?" He ask.

"My reasons are my own Trismegistus. All that matters right now is that She would not bring the Fall." He continued.

"I know but Minato after everything you've been through, you're actually going to marry **Her**?" He questions him unsure about the whole thing.

"Yes." He answers simply.

"Seriously! After everything that's happen, you're actually going to marry her just like that?"

Minato simply nods as he holds his arms out letting the Persona cover him with another piece of clothing.

"Come on guys back me up on this." Trismegistus pleaded to the others.

"No."

"I'm good."

"…"

"…"

"Grrrr"

"BARK!"

All of the Personas giving out their various answers.

"Alright finish." The Personas dressing him said.

The Personas move out of the way revealing Minato to be in a lavishly dress outfit the likes which have never been seen before.

He wore skinny white pants with a light shade of blue below the knees, small heel dress boots that reach to his knees with gold coloring at the tips, a white stripe long sleeve buttonless dress shirt that had small diamonds sew into them on each stripe, the shoulders part of the outfit wear color gold and down to the long sleeves were light blue at the elbows where it soon shifted to gold near the wrist. Attach to both wrists was a golden sash that hung behind Minato, a small was wrap around his waist that was held together by a golden clamp.

Adorned on his head was a gold crown with rubies embedded in them, gold jewelry piece around his chest, that was attach to a piece of metal that was a circular piece with two fork shape on both sides on the back.

The outfit made him look like another version of a close Persona of his, but all in all the outfit made Minato look like he absolutely belongs to royalty.

"So…what do you guys think?" Minato ask unsure about his current attire.

"Dude Minato you look like a king!" Shouted Trismegistus the other nodding in agreement.

"This outfit is truly fit for someone of the higher class." Caesar said. "And I should know I did wear formal clothes before."

"You look great in it." Kala-Nemi complimented.

"…" Castor did nothing but nod in approval of the outfit.

The same action could be said for Orpheus and Thanatos, but Orpheus was quiet most of the time and just gave a curt nod while Thanatos really care about the outfit.

Cerberus just walked up to Minato and nuzzle his three heads at him. Minato responded by scratching him behind the ears of all three heads.

The interaction was cut short as the sound of bells could be heard.

"Everyone." Minato said gathering their attention. "It's starting."

* * *

Throughout the Sea of Souls, the sound of church bells could be heard for miles in the world of the Unconscious. The sky was clear as day, the sun shone bright in the sky making it perfect for any activity such as the one being held today.

On the very top of the tower of demise stood marble pillars decorated with white flowers and thin streams of cloth the blew gently by the wind. In the middle of it were rows of seats to accommodate those attending which was everyone.

The seats were filled with all the Personas in the Sea of Souls from heroes of old to ancient rulers of great kingdoms and empires. From dragons that shook the very heavens to the gods that ruled them with unrivaled power. From the demonic abominations of Hell below to the Graceful Angels from Heaven above. Even the most disturbing and disfigured of beings were present for today's ceremony.

All of them sat chatting with one another to pass the time waiting for the ceremony to begin. Music can be heard playing as Orpheus was playing a soothing melody near the alter, he had gone ahead before the other Personas with Minato to start the music.

Soon coming up to the top was Cerberus, the three headed dog of the Underworld was walking or more like floating with a pillow being carried by the center head. What was on the pillows were two golden wedding rings.

Walking from one of the entrances to the top, Minato came out with his entourage of male Personas behind him. As he walks towards the alter, he receives various forms of awes from the crowd of his Personas.

From the other entrance came the bride to be.

Nyx.

The bride to be was the one Minato fought when he ascended from the tower to face her. All those present knew of her existence I mean how could they not. Nyx has existed since the beginning of time. She has existed before all else came to be, before the first star, the first planet, before the first sentient life came into existence including humanity.

Nyx was a being many gods feared. They fear her for the power she possesses, no matter powerful a single god was them alone could never have obtain the power she has even if they teamed up, they still wouldn't have enough power to match her.

She alone was the reason why the Fall came in the first place, her very existence prophesize that the Fall would one day come. She alone was the reason why their leader the Second Messiah had to sacrifice himself in order to stop her at such a young age.

While the gods and many other Personas hated her for that, they knew that it was pointless to attack her since she held more power than them, but they saw no need to attack as they remember of today's ceremony.

Nyx walked towards the alter with an entourage of female Personas behind her acting as her bridesmaids. The bridesmaids were none other than the Personas of Minato's old comrades Artemisia, Isis, and Juno and some other female Personas.

While slowly walking towards the alter Minato could plainly see that the Personas were none too happy about being the bridesmaids to the dark goddess, but they had to steel themselves for today.

At the same time Minato got a good look at Nyx's current attire, while his outfit was mostly white, his bride was dress in the exact opposite of white. Nyx was dress in a black dress that was the color of midnight that hung from her neck down that expose her shoulder. She wore gloves of the same color as her dress along with a black veil that covered her face.

But despite this Minato had seen Nyx's appearance before and the moment he laid eyes on her he would be lying if he said that she didn't take his breath away.

The two finally made it to the alter where Minato's most trusted Persona stood waiting with a thick book in his hand.

The Personas before him was by far one of his powerful ones he had to answer his beck and call at a moment notice. It was this Persona that had stood by him when he faced Nyx in her realm of darkness. With a face resembling his own with a similar hairstyle, white eyes, a chain attach to his left arm with a row of white coffins. A giant piece of a cross attach to his back and a small cape around his waist that had been clamp together by metal hands like the one Minato is wearing.

This Persona was the one that represented Minato's entire being, the one who had passed on his title to him when he faced the dark goddess.

Messiah was the name of this Persona, the one Persona that all the other ones respected as a leader and a Beacon of hope.

Soon the noise around them when silent as everyone had their attention directly at the altar.

Opening his book Messiah began the ceremony.

"_**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in union. Minato Arisato and Nyx."**_

"_**For as long a time stood, this ceremony has been a sacred right that joins the lives of two souls in love with one another."**_

"_**Every choice, every struggle, and every event that has taken place prior to this ceremony has been shaping the lives of these two here along with those present and those who aren't."**_

"_**With ceremony the Bride and Groom will now exchange vows."**_

"_**Do you Minato Arisato take Nyx to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in holy matrimony? To love, comfort, honor, to keep her in sickness and in health for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you live?"**_

"I do."

"_**Do you Nyx take Minato Arisato to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in holy matrimony? To love, comfort, honor, to keep her in sickness and in health for richer or poorer, for better or worse as long as you live?"**_

"I do."

Messiah wave his hand over signaling Cerberus to come forward with the rings.

With the rings presented before the bride and groom the two proceeded to put the ring on one another.

"_**With these rings, a symbol of love and commitment has been forged between man and wife."**_

"_**And so by the power vested in me I hereby announce these two Husband and Wife."**_

With the closing of the bible in his hands the Second Messiah Minato lifted the veil revealing the Goddess face.

Nyx…was to say was absolutely beautiful. With a face or porcelain skin, golden eyes that can shine in the darkness, and long hair as black as the night Nyx was a stunning beauty of a young woman.

With the veil lifted the two shared their first kiss.

Soon the crowd rose from their seats erupting in cheers and clapping at the newlywed.

Shouts and praises were given as flower petals rain down and white birds flew into the air.

* * *

Soon after the ceremony a feast was held at the bottom of the tower in the city below more specifically the giant mall complex that Minato frequented in the past.

To say the place became pack was an understatement as there was still some Personas of a larger size that took most of the space but still enough to move around.

There was music, dancing, and an out you can eat buffet as food was being brought out a hundred-fold.

Everyone immerse themselves in all of the festivities. Some of the kings and warlords laugh as they had drinks together, warriors' stuff themselves with food, heroes chose to converse with each other, some of the more refine Personas chose to have some fun on the dance floor. As for some of the more monstrous Personas they simply stayed on the sidelines of things while enjoying some food for themselves.

The feast lasted for hours until finally everyone had exhausted all of their energy for the day. Soon they all exited the mall and went to their respect abodes around the city that they have taken for themselves as their own living quarters.

* * *

A few days later inside the tower of Demise, Minato and his wife Nyx were sitting at a table where they are discussing on what to do next.

"So dear where would you like to do first?" Nyx ask her husband.

"Well…the one thing I would like to do is go home." Minato answered. Honestly, it's all Minato wanted, for him to return home an see his friends.

"Oh…but dear we haven't had our honeymoon yet." She said.

Minato was a bit surprise by that as he raises an eyebrow. "Honeymoon?"

"Why yes dear, according to human customs a newlywed couple goes on a honeymoon before settling down. I wish to experience the same thing." Nyx said truthfully as she wanted to experience the wonders of being married to her new husband.

"Then why not Earth?" Minato ask. "We can have our honeymoon there."

Nyx simply shook her head at the suggestion.

"No no, dear I have seen all of the wonders Earth has to offer." She said. "I have watch your kind perform similar acts of love many times and seem every possible adventure ever taken."

"Anything they do now would just mesh with everything else."

"Then where would you like to go?" Minato asked curiously.

"The universe is a big place my love, there are countless worlds out there." Nyx stated. "It's hard to know which one will serve as the perfect honeymoon spot."

"So let's go to all of them!" She exclaims happily.

"All?" Minato ask a bit perplex by the idea.

"Why yes I have seen many worlds out there that would be perfect for our honeymoon, but we need to see which one would be the best out of all of them." She said excitedly.

Standing in front of the Great Seal, Minato and Nyx were standing side by side wearing nothing more but casual clothing.

Minato was wearing his high school uniform as he felt very comfortable in it while his wife Nyx was wearing a white blouse with a lightly tan skirt that reach her knees to go with it. She was also wearing a sun hat along with a pair of shades and sandals.

They carried no luggage with them as all of Minato's possessions were back on Earth when he was alive, and here in the Sea of Souls everything was made of thought given physical form but regardless of the fact Minato highly doubted that he can brings thing made from the mind into the real world.

As for Nyx she possesses no belongings whatsoever as she had never found the need for physical belongings, the only need she had now was her husband standing next to her.

"Well dear shall we depart from this place?" Nyx ask holding his arm.

"Let's go." Minato answer his newly wed wife.

With that the doors of the Great Seal open and the now married couple let for their new journey.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone this is Nicdragon8 coming out with another story called Blue Moon.**

**I know that this is short and that I should've added some more scenes but I wanted to get this out of the way. I'll add stuff later as I SUFFER another year at college so my writing will be limited and spotty for a while.**

**Yes yes I did this I made Minato marry the Goddess of the Night Nyx and now they're on a honeymoon to other worlds like Remnant.**

**I wonder how Remnant will handle a Goddess that has existed since the beginning of time.**

**Anyway like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both**

**This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
